


My Youth

by pulsingheart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Sad, Slurs, drew is a badass, foster parenting, high and lows, honestly realllly sad, i didnt tag all charcters, nico is a foster kid, wills mom is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsingheart/pseuds/pulsingheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico Di Angelo's life fell apart after his mother and sister died in a brutal car crash. It managed to get worse when his father forced him into foster care due to his inability to care for a child. At 15 He is relocated into a small apartment in manhattan where to his delight, is closer to his best friends that he went to middle school with.  Going into his sophomore year knowing no one in his own grade, with the pressing matter of his sexuality and slow spiral into an eating disorder, things can(and will) get hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Youth

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic includes a lot of heavy kinda scary things. This will have lots of ups and down for the character and the reader. There is lots of humor,Fluff, and lighter thing but all in all, If you feel uncomfortable or potentially triggered by the examples tagged please proceed with caution.

      I look into the mirror and i smile, then i frown. i pop two aspirins and one of my foster dad's weight loss pills. I pull my black and blue sweater over my head and over my ribs then over my boney hips. I let out a long sigh that seems to burn against my lips. I glance back into the mirror again. the glance turns into a stare that i can't seem to pull myself out of. My intense glance...well...stare, at the mirror was cut off with the buzzing of my phone. I walk over to my bedside table and i see Percy’s name, number, and face all flash onto my screen at once. i have to blink a couple times to get used to the fluorescent white on my phone screen. I swipe the little green circle underneath the picture of the two of us at navy pier. When i was in seventh grade and his mom ( and my part time mother) wanted to visit Chicago and she felt it would be good for me to get out of new york city for the first time in my life. Percy’s mom kept teasing him about how I was almost as big as he was. So to prove her wrong, he had the bright idea to throw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sally thought that was the funniest thing she'd ever seen! So, for all of her keepsakes and memories, she decided to have him stand in multiple different spots all over the pier just so she could get a picture of Percy struggling to hold me up and my feet repeatedly kicking him in the stomach. And That picture never fails to make me smile. I press the phone lazily against my cheek and shoulder and pull on my jeans.  
     “Hey man what's up?,” I whisper into the phone.  
      “ NICO ARE YOU AWAKE YET???!!!!”, Percy yells and I flinch. It usually scares me when people yell at 5:30 in the morning. I sit on the bed and whisper angrily back at Percy.  
      “ YES, OH MY GOD WHAT IS IT?!” , I whisper/ yell into the phone.  
      “Ok good. I just wanted to give you wake up call. call. get it? “,  
       “ You are the absolute worst person i've ever had the displeasure of knowing.,” I smile to myself  
    “What do you need from me anyway?”, I laugh sleepily into the phone

       “ I’m driving you to school dumbass, no way in hell am i making you take the bus with a bunch of people you don’t know.”,  
I smile, at knowing that he at least cares ( even if it is in the form of shitty puns and insults).  
“Ew, I would rather take the bus than be seen with you.”,  
“ Bitch, your ass can walk for all I care.”, He can hardly get through the sentence without bursting out laughing. And we laugh about it quietly for a littles until I Hear sally yelling for percy to start getting ready otherwise we’ll both be late.  
“ Shit, gotta go Neiks! i’ll be there in ten. look out for the red mustang!,”  
I hear him hang up before i can even say goodbye.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
I pad my way out of my room and into the kitchen. Brew a six-cup pot of coffee. Pour the coffee into two mugs one with a perfect ¼ ratio of coffee, cream, and sugar in the black mug with a buck’s head printed on it, then straight black coffee in the red mug for me. I take my coffee and an apple into my room. I eat, put on my shoes, and comb my hair in my room. Then i slowly open my door and peer into the kitchen. The cup of coffee is still on the counter, perfectly untouched. i open the door enough to slip through it and i walk on the sides of my feet past the door next to mine. That door smells like whiskey and B.O and axe body spray. The smell of douche bag. I walk into the bathroom with no impending feeling of dread or doom. I brush my teeth and stare into the mirror for a couple minutes, messing up my hair, widening my eyes, smiling, then frowning, then smiling again. I breath in, hold it, then exhale.  
“ I might be okay.,”  
I smile once again in the mirror then open the door to the bathroom and it hits me, the smell hits me.I turn to the door and its wide open. I feel like i'm going to throw up. I feel my hands shaking and my teeth grinding. I slowly walk my miles into the kitchen.  
“ Hey kid… Where are you going?”,  
I can leave it to him to take a simple sentence. A simple verbal gesture. and turn it into something terrifying.  
“ Uh..”, I stare at my feet “ school, percy’s driving me so don't worry about driving me.”, I look up only to speak to him.  
“Oh, Ok. When’ll you be home?”,  
“ I don’t know right now. i’ll text you when i find out.”,  
“ Boy, I don’t even know why i ask you anything anymore.”,  
“ I’m sorry…”,  
“ Better be..”, He takes a long sip of coffee and i hear a car honking three times outside and i pray it's percy.  
“ that yer ride?,”  
I nod and he gestures to the door without saying goodbye. I grab my backpack and phone then run out the door.  
\-------------  
I buckle my seatbelt and percy starts driving.  
“ Ready for your first real year of high school?”,  
“ You are aware i'm a sophmore not a freshman, right?,”  
“ Duh, but this year is when shit gets real for you.,”  
“ Oh great..,”  
“ yeah man, school gets harder, parties get better, college, new friends, girls start to actually care about yo-,”  
“ You know i'm not into girls right? I told you i was gay in seventh grade!.,”  
“ Nah man! I know, I was just listing what happened to me in sophomore year!.,” He says awkwardly, He only speaks in an awkward manner when he feels like he has offended me or anyone else.  
I roll my eyes as we pull into the parking lot of the Manhattan high school.  
“Here we go…,” I exhale as i say it, Sink or swim.


End file.
